Sonny With a Chance at Love
by SherriLee
Summary: Takes place after "Battle of the Network Stars". With everyone, including Sonny herself, against Sonny and Chad's relationship, can they find a way to grow closer? I try to keep it real; expect Sonny/Chad. Please R&R, rated T for safety!
1. Another Bad Case of Caring

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you like! And review either way :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't bother with these things. I write precisely one per story.**_

_**I also don't usually write long Author Notes, not usually at least. This takes place after "Battle of the Network Stars". Enjoy! **_

***

"Fine. Good. Fine!" Sonny flipped her cell phone shut in exasperation. Tawni looked at her with a smirk.

"What was that about _this _time?" Tawni asked, "Wait, don't tell me, I don't really care," she answered herself as she strutted in front of her mirror, as she usually did when she had nothing to better do.

Sonny sank down into a sofa, tapping her fingers on the armrest in silence.

"Okay, fine, what were you talking about?" Tawni said with a pout, turning to face Sonny.

"He called to invite me to the 4th of July party at _The Falls_," Sonny answered, trying to act calm, but failing.

"We were _all_ invited a week ago," Tawni answered, turning back to rummage through her makeup.

"Yeah, I know," Sonny replied, unperturbed, "But he called me, and asked me to come tomorrow." She squealed at the end, smiling hugely.

"Why do you even like that so much?" Tawni asked her, sounding annoyed. She knew that Chad had a thing for Sonny, but she also knew that if she stated that outright, Sonny would deny that outrageously. Sometimes it just wasn't fun to distress Sonny. Especially since Chad Dylan Cooper, the heartthrob of _Tween Weekly _and _MacKenzie Falls_, liked _Sonny _instead of _her_. She wasn't sure how she'd felt about that, but she'd just love to reject somebody like him for once.

Sonny's face fell ever so slightly, "What's not to like?" She finally replied, shrugging it off ever so subtly.

"The fact that Chad Dylan Cooper," Zora's voice sounded from the air vent above shuddered as she voiced the name, "has a crush on you. That's something not to like. It's something to hate!" she cried, sounding like an absolute idiot. Sonny imagined Zora would be pumping her fist in anger if there was enough room in that air vent.

"Get down from there, you have to be on set in five minutes!" Sonny called up to her with a shake of her head.

***

"Hey Sonny, lookin' good," Chad commented with that click of his tongue and wink that made Sonny either overly annoyed or melted her heart. Sometimes, like this time, it made her both. She was, after all, wearing a skimpy cheerleader's outfit costume. She blushed hotly as they walked passed each other. "Hey, I'll see you tomorrow!" he called after her. She didn't look back, afraid of what he'd see if she did.

"So, what are you planning to wear tomorrow?" Asked Tawni when she entered their dressing room. Tawni had on a patriotic blue summer dress with flag patterned trim and matching ribbons in her hair. A pair of casual white wedge sandals and a pair of red stilettos were dangling from each of her hands. She was looking at them with concentration.

"I'm really not sure," Sonny admitted, "I was just going to pull something together, but…" she trailed off, heading for her own closet.

"But now that you're going to be Chad's _date_," Tawni finished, "you need something much better than what you already have."

"Not true!" Sonny object immediately, then sighed, "Okay, maybe it's a little true," she allowed. She presented a frilly red short-sleeved blouse and a pair of blue jean shorts with a bright white star belt. Tawni faked a barf.

"What?" Sonny demanded, although she had expected the response. Only once had Tawni actually complimented her taste in clothes, and that was during a period of Tawni's emotional distress.

"Well, I bought you a little something after the show," Tawni announced, continuing.

"Awe, that's so nice of you!" Sonny replied, touched. This was, after all, insulting Sonny's taste _but _also a sign of care from Tawni.

"Yes; I had another bad case of _caring_, and I just couldn't see you embarrassed by whatever you chose to wear." Tawni explained in a rush, "After all, you_ are_ part of my image, and _my _image matters."

"Yeah, whatever," Sonny answered as Tawni turned to one of many shopping bags on the floor. She selected one and pulled out a navy blue strapless thigh-high dress. She draped that over a chair, and then fished out a pair of white thigh-high boots with red trim and soles. Setting _those _down, she produced two red wrist cuff leather bracelets, one with small rubies and one plain. More small accessories like hair ribbons were set in front of Sonny.

"Wow," Sonny said, looking at it all, "Seems like you had a _very_ bad case. I think I should probably call 911." She grabbed the handful of patriotic ribbons.

Tawni rolled her eyes. "I said so, didn't I? There was no way you were going to shop for anything _decent_, so I took matters into my own hands. There's _no _way you're not wearing that outfit."

Sonny set down the ribbons and held up the dress. "But Tawni, it's a _mini dress_! I don't wear mini dresses!" She complained.

"You're wearing _that_," Tawni pointed to the cheerleading outfit Sonny still donned. Sonny harrumphed.

"Fine," she conceded, "but only because you're so spoiled, and controlling, and will hate me if I don't."

"Good," Tawni replied cheerily. "And you'll thank me for it."

***

_**A/N: So, I know this was short, but please keep reading. I'll try to update quickly, and by that I mean at least once a week :D Updates shouldn't be much shorter than this either. Please review! Thanks for reading**_

_**--SherriLee**_


	2. That's Just Zora

_**A/N: Hey y'all, thanks for the reviews, but compared to the number of visitors I've gotten, it's not many. Please review, even if you don't like it, k?**_

_**Thanks for reading, and enjoy!**_

***

Sonny sat in front of Tawni's makeup mirror, pouting as Tawni added the ribbons to her hair.

"I could have done that part myself," Sonny told her, annoyed, but secretly pleased with her appearance. Tawni had spent nearly an hour doing her waterproof makeup and otherwise getting her ready.

"I just hope that everything _I'm _working on will balance out your hideous bikini," Tawni replied, tying a neat bow and patting Sonny's hair delicately. Sonny looked at her pointedly in the mirror.

"Okay, it's not hideous," Tawni confessed with her own pout, "I'm caring so much I can't even come up with good insults!" she complained.

"Don't worry, it'll pass," Sonny comforted her, getting up from her seat. She stepped back and twirled in front of the mirror, smiling hugely, "And I'll admit, Tawni, that you are a very good stylist."

"I already knew that, but thank you," Tawni replied airily. She moved Sonny out of her way to inspect her own reflection. She'd prepared herself earlier, of course. "Pretty, like always," Tawni told herself assuredly, "Just with a touch of caring. Caring, and still pretty. I can live with that." She spun around and faced Sonny again. "Chad is going to flip when he sees you."

***

The group of photographers at the entrance to the party pointed their cameras at Sonny walking towards Chad. Chad had his mouth handing open, staring at Sonny in disbelief.

"Told ya so," Tawni whispered to Sonny before parting and seeking "more worthy" company. Sonny continued towards Chad by the _MacKenzie Falls_ entrance.

"Hi Chad," Sonny greeted him with a satisfied smirk. She couldn't help but feel a mean sort of satisfaction at his speechlessness. He parted from the group he was talking to.

"Hey, Sonny, you look…" He gave her a once over and _gulped_. "Beautiful." He stood beside her and intertwined his finger with hers.

"Thanks," Sonny replied, blushing. Some of the cameras were still aimed their way. She mentally groaned at the questions the press would ask her the next day. Chad, though, didn't think of the press as a problem. _He_ aimed a brilliant smiled their way, and wrapped an arm around Sonny's waist.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked him, refraining from pulling away. In fact, she wasn't sure whether to pull away or lean closer. It was frustrating.

"What, you don't like it?" Chad asked, loosening his hold on her.

"No. It's too hot." Sonny replied stiffly.

"Is it Sonny? Is it really?" Chad asked her, rubbing circles into her side and pulling her close again.

"Maybe…not," Sonny answered him, leaning in closer.

"Well then, happy Independence Day," Chad said cheerfully. "Do you want to eat lunch or go swimming first?" He asked.

"I'll have some lunch, thanks," Sonny replied. Chad led her to a shaded table and went to fetch some food from the many colossal grills along one side of the pool area.

"Hey!"

Sonny jumped out of her seat and spun around to face the new person. It was Nico who'd yelled, Grady and Zora right behind him.

"What are you three doing here?" Sonny demanded, hoping Chad wouldn't turn up just yet.

"What are you doing, in this suspiciously secluded table with Chad?" Grady asked, trying to look menacing.

"Um, whatever it looks like we're doing." Sonny replied. "Eating lunch."

"Yeah, since when do you eat lunch with Chad Dylan Cooper?" Nico asked. "This isn't no fake date like the last time."

"So what? Tawni doesn't mind. I thought we were over the silly rivalry thing." Sonny answered him, annoyed at the reason for her friends' visit.

"Over it?" Zora asked, stepping right up to Sonny and looking up at her fiercely. "We will _never_ be over it. _You_ will never by over it. Did you forget that Chad is a jerk? You hate him! You _loathe_ him!" Zora told her.

"It's okay, Zora," Nico interrupted her with an overly cheerful voice. "Sonny's one of _us _right? We'll eat lunch with her, since that's _all _she's doing. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Aw, but I thought we were gonna spend the time impressing the girls." Grady complained, but stopped when he saw Zora glaring at him. "Hanging with Sonny is cool."

"Good," Zora said with a quirky smile. I'll go get some food for us three. You two wait with Sonny here." Zora darted off, heading for the grills as well. Sonny sighed, and sat back down as Nico and Grady settled in. They sat in silence, Sonny staring accusingly at them the whole time.

***

"Hey_, Falls_ guy." Zora confronted Chad by the grills. Chad turned with his two plates of food.

"Stop playing waiter for Sonny," she demanded.

Chad looked at the two plates of food he was holding, and shrugged. "Okay," he said, and handed her the loaded plates. He started to walk away.

"You get back here!" Zora screeched, and, with the plates, ran up to Chad and thrust them into his face. "Take these back." she said. "I meant stop dating her, and you knew that perfectly well."

"I'm not dating her," Chad replied coolly, looking scornfully down at Zora, "not that it's any of your business."

"Oh yes it is my business," Zora corrected him, "You're trying to steal her away from_ So Random!_ again. I heard you talking about Portlyn and her 'mysterious ballooning accident' again with your executive producer." she accused.

"How did you-" Chad began, but shrugged it off, "Think whatever you like. I was just getting tired of Portlyn. Whether Sonny takes her place or somebody else doesn't really matter to me. Now if you'll excuse me -or not- Sonny is waiting."

***

When Chad got back to Sonny's table with two smoothies and the platters of food, Zora was already back, sitting in the seat beside Sonny. Chad saw Nico and Grady sitting on her other side, all acting rowdy with a miserable Sonny in the middle.

"Hi, Sonny," Chad greeted her again, silencing the three idiots. Why did Sonny put up with them? He set both of their food down in front of Sonny, then picked up Zora in her chair, placed her on the other side of the table, and, after dragging another chair beside Sonny, sat down next to her. Sonny passed his food over to him.

"Thanks, Chad," Sonny said brightly. Chad pressed his leg against Sonny's under the table. She gasped slightly, but other than that pretended he wasn't touching her.

"I hate to do this," Zora muttered under her breath, but…" she clambered over to Chad and plopped down in his lap.

"What the-" Chad spluttered, and would have stood up if it weren't for Zora's weight on him. "Get off me, you little brat!"

"Naw, I think I'm comfortable." Zora said, wiggling her behind dramatically. Sonny giggled, refusing to let them ruin the party for her. After all, it wasn't actually a date. They _were _at a party.

"Don't mind her," Sonny told him, grasping his hand, "That's just Zora. Let's eat."

***

_**A/N: I hoped you liked this, either way, review! Thanks for reading :D Next chapter they'll still be in the party. Tis a grand one, with fireworks and everything. **_

_**PS If anybody thinks that the content is not T rated, please inform me immediately (don't worry, now, I truly believe everything I write will be suitable for all teens.**_

_**--SherriLee**_


	3. I Know You Want To

_**A/N: Thanks for the ten reviews I've gotten, not by ten different people, might I add. But still, thanks a bunch! For all of you who don't like the romance interference, well, other than some funny parts, that's pretty much what this story's about. Once everyone accepts their relationship, and once Sonny herself accepts it, this story purty much over :D This story was written so I could…write my dreams down in some form of reality ;)**_

_**So, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!**_

***

"Okay then," Zora said immediately after Sonny swallowed her last bite. "Let's go swimming!" She gave Sonny no choice when she pulled her to the pool's edge.

"Zora, are you going to give me a chance to take my clothes off?" Sonny asked. When more than one head swiveled her way, she hurriedly added, "To change?"

"Sure." Zora replied brightly, and stepped back from her, hands on her hips. "Go ahead." She waited. Sonny sighed in defeat. Then in the next second, she sprinted back to the table.

"Ha!" She with satisfaction in Zora's face. Zora just continued to stand, waiting. "Fine," Sonny stripped off her dress, sandals, and leather bracelets. When she was finished, Chad was waiting, shirtless, beside the pool. He talked to a group of mostly girls, obviously turning his charm on.

Sonny didn't seem to care, though, and approached him. Chad left the girls giggling behind him and appraised Sonny again. She was in her plain navy blue bikini.

"Always beautiful," Chad commented, taking her hand and leading her the few steps to the pool. They were on the deep side where it was 10 feet deep. Two steps away from the pool, he swept her feet from under her caught her in his arms. Sonny squeaked with surprise. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his bare chest.

"Chad, put me down now! You-" Sonny screamed as she fell into the comfortably chilly water. When she popped back up, Chad was right beside her.

"I'm what?" Chad asked mischievously.

"You're pushing your luck with me," Sonny replied reluctantly.

"I'll push it a little farther, I think," he answered. His eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Cannonball!" Zora screeched from above. She hurtled down into the pool beside them with a huge splash, eliciting another scream from Sonny. "Woohoo!" Zora yelled when she surfaced. Nico and Grady hopped in too, their splashes much bigger than Zora's.

"Let's play a game!" Grady suggested. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Ooo, I know, Marco Polo!" Zora said enthusiastically.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sonny interjected, "Marco Polo in all this noise? It'll take forever. And I'll accidentally bump into some stranger, too."

"Exactly," Zora said evilly. "Who wants to be Polo first?"

Chad just looked at Sonny in exasperation, "I am _not_ playing Marco Polo with you're friends. That's way too immature."

"Suit yourself," Nico shrugged. "Go back and be mature and cool with your _MacKenzie Falls_ cast. Sonny's in the game, though."

***

The afternoon passed, in Chad's eyes, with him putting up with Sonny's friends the entire afternoon, making a fool of himself the entire time. _What I'll do for love_, he thought, and then mentally paused. _Since when do I sacrifice things for love?_ _Since Sonny showed up._

Despite Sonny's cast mates interference, she seemed to be having a good time, Chad observed. Soon dinner was served, and at 7 o'clock, Hannah Montana showed up to sing. _Let's Get Crazy _soon filled the air.

"Oh, my god," Sonny said when she spotted her. She was so caught up in talking with Chad that she hadn't even noticed Hannah until she'd started singing.

"What?" Nico asked her.

"I've never been to a live Hannah concert before," Sonny answered, staring at her and the crowd of people mingling around her stage.

"This is the life," Chad stated simply, placing an arms around Sonny's shoulders as they sat at the same table as before. Zora eyed Chad's arm, obviously thinking of a way to move it.

"Here's an invitation!" Zora sang loudly, "To every nation, meet me on the dance floor and we'll make the scene. Let's get crazy!" she continued to sing and dance around the table, matching Hannah's every word. Note matching, though, was not as good. "I hereby challenge anyone who thinks they can sing the words better than I can!" She said to the group.

"Why not?" Sonny said, and stood up as the music started.

"Oh yeah," Zora sang, holding a pretend microphone to her mouth, "Come on,"

"You get the limo out front," Sang Sonny, "Hottest styles every shoe every color. When you're famous it can be kinda weird- oops."

"It's really you but no one ever discovers," Continued Zora with glee. Yea you get to be a small town girl, but big time when you play your guitar! That was too easy!" Zora scoffed.

After they had their fun for an hour singing and laughing, Hannah said, "Good night everybody! Fireworks starts in five minutes! Happy 4th of July Condor Studios and Hollywood!"

"Fireworks will be coming from that way," Chad pointed to the west. "Let's get a better view," Chad grabbed Sonny's hand and guided her to higher and eastern ground. Zora, Nico, and Grady followed.

They ended up sitting on some rock outcroppings near the eastern edge of the pool area. Chad had a worker fetch him three _MacKenzie Falls _blue robes; one for Chad, one for Sonny, and one for them to sit on. Zora sat directly in front of them, and Nico and Grady fooled around behind them.

"This is nice," Sonny commented as she leaned her head on Chad's shoulder. Chad stroked her hair absently.

"Sort of," Chad replied, "We should… hang out more often." Then the first explosion of bright white fireworks began, and everybody ceased conversation.

An hour later, reality zoomed back into focus. Sonny found herself in Chad's lap, his arms wrapped around his torso, and her clad in the_ Mackenzie Falls_ bathrobe.

"Oh!" she squeaked, and jumped out of his lap.

"Well, that was something, and I didn't mean the fireworks," Chad said, smiling at her. He still held one of her hands.

"The-the fireworks were something too," Sonny replied quickly, feeling flushed.

"So, like I said, we should hang out again, soon." Chad told her, "I know you want to."

Sonny thought of something witty to say in response, but couldn't produce anything. "Fine," she said instead, getting up.

"Fine," Chad replied.

"Good."

"Good."

***

_**A/N: All reviews welcome, feel free to say anything. Thanks for reading, and double thanks to reviewers :D**_

_**Oh, and, I know the Hannah Montana part was a little uncalled for, but I just thought it was funny to add. Picture it in an actual episode… that'd be funny, right?**_

_**--SherriLee**_


	4. I'm An Idiot

_**A/N:From now on, I'm going to turn a blind eye to the number of reviews I get… so long as I'm getting lots of visitors, I guess I'll be okay. Again, thanks for the reviews I've gotten, and thanks for reading.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

***

_"I know you want to_."

_"Yes, I do. But do you? Can I trust you?"_

_"No, how can you ever trust me, Sonny? It's not possible, because that's just the way CDC is. Face it."_

Sonny sat up straight in her bed, breathing heavily. She calmed down and looked at the glowing digits of her digital clock. It was only four in the morning; she should try to sleep for another few hours.

She let her head fall back down to her pillow, trying, and failing, to erase all thoughts of Chad Dylan Cooper from her mind.

***

"Morning Sonny, got any new sketch ideas?" Zora asked politely after sticking her head out of the sarcophagus.

"How early do you get here?" Sonny replied. She'd been startled that anyone was already in the props room at 7:30 in the morning.

"That's for me to know… and for you never to find out!" Zora replied gleefully. "I take it that means you don't have any?" Sonny sighed. Zora seemed like a pretty messed up kid on the outside, but on the inside, there was that intelligence in her she couldn't hide.

"Yeah," Sonny answered.

"That's different," Zora commented, "Usually, you have at least one new sketch proposal the day after our latest one's been aired."

"Hey, I'm not a machine, Zora," Sonny snapped, getting off the sofa and turning to leave.

"Yeesh, somebody's in a bad mood today." Zora's words were muffled by the closed sarcophagus door.

"I wonder why," Sonny muttered as she left the room.

***

"Yesterday's effort was for nothing," Grady complained to Nico during lunch before Sonny arrived.

"You know what?" Sonny said loudly, sitting down across from the two boys. "You guys are right. I'm an idiot to have feelings for an idiot like Chad Dylan Cooper."

Nico and Grady stared at Sonny, speechless. Nico finally shurgged. "Oh, okay, yeah. Yeah, we _are_ right." The two shared a confused glance.

Chad, followed by his cast, passed _So Random_'s usual table on the way to the lunch line.

"Hey Sonny," Chad greeted Sonny smoothly as he walked by, skimming Sonny's shoulders with his fingers.

"Hey," Sonny replied dreamily, touching her the spot where his fingers had last been.

"I'll catch you later," he promised, winking at her before he left. When Chad's back was turned, Sonny slumped in her seat, clearly dazed.

"What was _that_?" Grady asked Sonny, open mouthed with surprise. "I thought you said-"

"Oh, dang it!" Sonny interrupted quietly but vehemently. "What's wrong with me?"

"You have a crush on Chad Dylan Cooper, just like any average teenage girl," Zora answered her as she walked in. "At least you admit it. That's one step to fixing your problem."

"The difference here is that Chad likes her too," Tawni defended Sonny as she took her seat. "I don't know why you four are making such a fuss about it," she snapped at them.

"Sounds like somebody is a little jealous," Zora observed.

"I am _not_," Tawni replied haughtily.

"And I'm not hungry," Sonny said, getting up. "I'll be in the props room thinking out a new sketch idea," she told them, leaving quickly.

"You don't have one yet?" She heard Grady ask before she turned into the hallway.

***

_What if, _Sonny thought as she sat in the props room, _two people who were completely different thought they had chemistry? Was that even possible, and if it was, for how long? When would one tire of the other? What if there was something to be said about those dating websites that only hooked up people with _similarities_? Was there some reason to that?_

_There doesn't have to be_, another side of Sonny answered herstubbornly. In ten minutes, Sonny had written this up on a computer:

_MAIN IDEA: Girl and Boy both like the color blue, both about the same height, both like same type of music, both have a dog, both like Chinese food. Both B students in school. The two get excited when they read each other's profiles online. When they finally meet in a Chinese restaurant, they turn out to be completely different. Girl feels nothing, and Boy hits on her, not expecting her to be as hot as she is. The waitress hints at them all night that they're not right for each other. In the end, Girl runs out the door, pissed, and Boy is with the waitress. After the show is over, Girl is in focus with a different boy she ends up talking to animatedly on a street._

_SONNY: Girl on date_

_TAWNI: Waitress_

_NICO: Boy on street_

_GRADY: Boy on date_

_ZORA: Online Matchmaker_

***

"You know what I think?" Zora said slowly after reading over Sonny's idea.

"What do you think, Zora?" Nico asked her.

"I think that 'Girl' and 'Boy' are _terrible_ names!" She replied in exasperation. Everyone groaned. "What?" Zora demanded, "It's true."

"Yeah...you can change the names if you want. What about the sketch? Does it sound good?" Sonny asked her patiently.

"You know what I think?" Zora replied after another moment of silence.

"_She's asking _you what you think!" Tawni interrupted, throwing her copy of Sonny's sketch on the floor. "_I _think it's fine, and now I think I'll head for my dressing room. The mirror is missing me." Tawni exited dramatically.

Zora watched her leave with scorn. "I think you wrote this sketch to convince yourself that you and Chad can find a way to make your relationship work," she accused triumphantly.

Sonny's mouth fell open in surprise. _Dang, that girl is good_, she thought, making a conscious effort to close jaws. "That is not true," She heard her voice go up a couple octaves in denial. Ever since Selena Gomez the relationship wizard had showed up, she'd felt extremely self-conscious about her tone of voice. Zora's eyes lit up in triumph. "Okay, so it is. But I thought of it because of you guys," Sonny told them. Nico and Grady had dropped their copies as if they had turned into hot coals.

"Aw, come on, guys. You still have to admit it's good," Sonny said pleadingly.

"Okay, it is," Grady admitted. "And we'll ignore whatever your method of inspiration was."

"But I thought you said you were over him!" Nico reminded Sonny.

"_No_, I said I was an idiot to have feelings for an idiot like Chad," Sonny corrected him.

"Okay then,_ idiot_, go show Marshall your sketch." Nico suggested. Sonny glared at him.

"No, no!" Zora said, snatching all five sheets of paper. "We've got to fix the _names_ first."

***

_**A/N: Well, I tried to make it funny :D I thought it was funny, but I'm biased I suppose ;) so review and tell me, k? Next chapter will have a Channy scene! **_

_**--SherriLee**_


	5. You Have A Lounge?

_**A/N: Hey, thanks for the couple of reviews I've gotten since I last updated :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

***

"Hey, told you I'd catch you later," Chad said with a perfect smile, making Sonny's heart melt.

"Yeah, you did," she replied, trying to sound cross, "so?"

"So, did you see that we're all over the news already?" he asked her pleasantly.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny demanded.

"I'm talking about this," he said, and pulled a magazine out of nowhere. Before Sonny could read the name on the cover (obviously one of the popular teen ones, since Chad was reading it), he flipped right to a page and held it open for her to see.

She gasped and snatched the magazine from him. In a fluffy, pink, _big_ font on the top of two pages read _Chad + Sonny = New Hollywood Love Story! _Sonny looked up in time to see Chad smirk. He was _happy _about this? Underneath the bold title was a heart-shaped photograph of Sonny in Chad's lap during the fireworks last night. The photo cut out Nico, Grady, and Zora in the back. She read the first line before dropping the magazine.

_Hollywood's Chad Dylan Cooper, star of the #1 teen drama _MacKenzie Falls _was caught spending the entire_ MacKenzie _Falls 4th of July Party with Sonny Munroe, rising star of TV sketch comedy_ So Random_! _

"Why are you so upset?" Chad asked, "If we're to be 'together', did you really think you could hide it from the press? It's not like it's a bad thing." his voice was turned soothing when he saw Sonny's horrified expression. He maneuvered behind her and wrapped his arms snugly around her waist.

"You're….right," Sonny admitted sheepishly. "I just, didn't want to be so public about it," she mumbled, not really sure if that was the reason for her horrification, "Guess the party wasn't a great place to…have a first date, or try to anyways," she said a little louder.

"Well then, I know exactly where our official first date could be," Chad whispered into Sonny's ear. She shivered as his lips grazed it lightly, "Somewhere impossible for the press to enter," he added seductively.

"Where's that?" Sonny asked. Much to her embarrassment, her voice trembled.

"My lounge," he answered. Sonny could feel the light, warm weight of his cheek pressed against her hair.

"You have a lounge?" she asked, surprise pulling her out of her dreamlike state of mind. She pulled back to look at him incredulously.

"Yes, yes I do," Chad replied, straightening his jacket with an air of pride. "Anyways, shall we?" he asked, holding one of Sonny's hands with both of his own.

"Okay," Sonny agreed before logic could kick in. Once it did, though, she had already texted her mom to tell her she'd probably be home late. _I'm on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper_, _so I'll probably be back late tonight,_ she'd said. There was no cancelling now. Chad led her to the_ Falls _side of the building and to an unfamiliar hallway, presumably where the cast had their private rooms.

Chad stopped at a door with a large _MacKenzie Falls_ blue star painted on it. In all capital letters on the star CHAD DYLAN COOPER was written. It was much more impressive, Sonny thought, than Tawni's dressing room, just from looking at the outside.

Chad produced an ID card and smoothly slid it under the sensor by the door handle. A small green light flashed briefly before Chad opened the door for Sonny, who entered, feeling like a queen.

The inside, of course, was every bit as Chad-tacular as Sonny could have imagined, even more so. The room -or suite- expressed Chad's personality perfectly. Self-righteousness emanated off every wall. Sonny, though, was too lovesick so recognize or care about that fact. On the living room's table she spotted dinner laid out _MacKenzie Falls_ style (meaning lavishly), complete with two vases of fresh red roses. Obviously, Chad had planned on having dinner in his room from the start.

"Sit down, relax," Chad told her, waving a hand at the comfy-looking loveseat behind the table, "This is going to be the best first date you could have ever imagined."

***

As promised, Sonny forgot all about her previous doubts during dinner. Sonny ate every morsel set out on the table, starving as she was from skipping lunch. They talked easily, and Sonny's delighted laughter sounded often. After dessert was eaten, Sonny found herself, pleasantly, sitting snuggled up against Chad's side, one of his arms draped over her shoulders. She didn't pull away this time; instead, she sighed, and wormed closer.

"Feeling comfortable?" Chad asked her, a smirk sounding in his voice. Sonny didn't look up to check, she was much _too _comfortable.

"Yes," she assured him.

"I suppose…you don't feel like leaving just yet," Chad asked her.

"No!" Sonny replied quickly. The thought upset her greatly. Chad chuckled softly, hugging her tighter.

"You don't have to," he promised her, "Just, what do you want to do now?" His hand slid down her side and rubbed circles around her hip.

"We can sit like this for _hours_," Sonny replied happily.

"Oh yeah?" Chad replied, "I can think of something more active we can do," he suggested, sounding smug. This time Sonny twisted around to look at his face, checking for the smirk that must still be there. It wasn't. His sparkly eyes blue eyes smoldered with their intensity as he stared into Sonny's eyes only inches away from his. Her next words stuck in her throat.

The hand not as her waist reached up to touch her chin, slightly tilting her face up. Cocking his head to the side a bit, he leaned closer to touch his lips to her mouth, which was slightly open with surprise.

Chad pulled back a little to assess Sonny's reaction, and was pleased with what he saw. A new fire burned in her dark brown eyes. Sonny reached up with both hands to pull him down to her, crushing her lips to his with urgency.

***

A couple blissful hours later, Sonny felt someone shake her shoulder gently. She squeezed her eyes shut more firmly. She was too comfortable snuggled up with Chad to wake up.

"It's 9pm, Sonny," Chad's voice was low and playful, "you don't want anyone to be suspicious, do you?" he asked her. Sonny's eyes flew open as she gasped.

"Nine?" She asked, not sure if she'd heard him right. But of course she had.

"Yes," he confirmed, "Shall I drive you home?"

"No!" she answered, but a second later said, "Fine."

*******

_**A/N: Note to all that the couple blissful hours I did not write down were all T-rated. I just didn't feel like writing it. Oh, and also, they didn't make out that entire time. Sonny fell asleep, remember? Go ahead and imagine whatever you like though ;)**_

_**--SherriLee**_


	6. So What If I Did?

_**A/N: Sorry this is sorta short but I've been busy with tennis tournaments… I'm still in one right now. Oh, also sorry if it's sloppy, I finished it in a rush! Thanks for reading :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

***

"Moo!" Sonny fumbled for her cell phone. Opening it, she looked at the time on the new text message.

"Jeez Tawni, give me a break," Sonny mumbled. It was only 5am. Reading the message only made her more confused, and slightly worried.

_Search urself on utube -tawni_

Why would _Tawni_, the most self-centered of all people want her to search someone other than Tawni? Judging that whatever news she was trying to convey was urgent, Sonny rolled out of bed and turned on her laptop.

Tapping her fingers impatiently as her laptop slowly started, another loud _Moo_ sounded. Sonny jumped, sighed, and read the new text message.

_Did u see yet?_

_Wow_, Sonny thought_, she is really impatient. _Sonny didn't reply. Finally her computer started up and she opened up YouTube in the next minute.

"Sonny Munroe," Sonny mumbled as she typed in the search box. Ten seconds later, Sonny froze with shock.

After the first couple _So Random _results, nearly all of the rest read _SONNY MUNROE AND CDC MAKING OUT_. Sonny just sat there, completely stupefied, hoping her eyes were playing evil tricks on her.

Blinking a couple times, the screen in front of her still looked the same. With a trembling hand she clicked on the first video, which was three hours and 27 minutes long. _Three hours and twenty-seven minutes long??? _Sonny didn't even know YouTube videos could be that long! She began watching the video in horror.

The camera was obviously set close to the ceiling on the wall with the entrance door, like a security camera or something. Sonny glanced at the uploader's notes. _Leaked security camera tape!_ It read. She groaned and continued watching. The small click of the door opening was heard, so Sonny turned the volume down. She watched Chad open the door cordially, and her walking in.

Once they started dinner, Sonny moved the video time bar up to the middle. Once the video streamed, she nearly screamed. There she was, attacking Chad wildly. She watched herself knock Chad down onto the sofa, kissing him the entire time. She started crying. Deciding that she couldn't watch any more of it, she skipped to the end and let the last three minutes run. She didn't feel like watching herself sleep, all comfortable and snug in Chad's strong, warm arms. Sonny banished those thoughts with irritation.

After the video finished, she stared at her screen for another 2 minutes, not twitching a muscle, the tears still streaming down her face in…what? Shame? Embarrassment? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she had hoped nobody would know of their -time- last night, and now here it was, displayed in detail for the entire world to view.

_Yes_, Sonny replied to Tawni's text, _I saw_.

***

That morning, Sonny walked into the props room at precisely 9:05am, trying to hide herself as long as possible. Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady were all sitting round the TV, glaring at her with cold eyes. Actually, Sonny observed, Zora looked slightly amused, and Tawni was close behind her.

"You're late," Tawni accused happily. Sonny had never been late before, "We're supposed rehearse your sketch in ten minutes."

"So I'm not late," Sonny replied grumpily, slumping down onto a couch in exhaustion. She hadn't gotten any sleep after Tawni had waked her up.

"Whatever," Tawni said dismissively, "I can't believe you could be so stupid, wait, actually I can."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonny demanded.

"You are still so naïve," Tawni told her, "I'll bet that Chad set the whole thing up." Sonny's expression turned confused.

"She means that Chad _meant_ to leak the video! Security around his place can't be _that _bad." Zora explained. "It's still your fault though. You fell for him _hard_ last night!"

"I know," Sonny wailed, burying her face in a pillow before her tears could spill over in shame. "What am I supposed to do? Do you think Marshall will care?"

"Other than the fact that we all find this an act of treason, and completely disgusting…the rest of the world wouldn't react _negatively_," Grady told her truthfully. Nico punched him in the ribs. "Ow, what was that for?" he whined.

"Of course it's a bad thing!" Nico told him, "what's wrong with you?"

"Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora: report to stage three for rehearsal in five," the speaker reminded them. Sonny jumped up and exited the room, hastily wiping her tears away.

***

Rounding a corner, Sonny stopped short, surprised to see Chad leaning casually against the wall, clearly expecting her. She felt herself blush, belatedly realizing she must look a mess. Sonny tried to walk past him, but he snagged her waist before she could get far.

"Hey, what's the rush sweetie?" Chad asked her playfully. Sonny's heart began to melt again, but with some quickly mustered up willpower, she ordered it to solidify.

"I'm going to be late for rehearsal," she replied stiffly, unmoving as Chad's arms was still wrapped around her waist, pressing her body against his.

"How about I freshen you up a bit before you go?" he whispered into her ear, stroking her hair possessively. She leaned into him before reason could overrule.

"Just -tell me something," she asked weakly as his hands turned her around to face him.

"What?" he whispered, touching his forehead to hers.

"Did you…have anything….to do with the -video leak?" she asked, trying in vain to look away from his sparkling blue eyes.

"So what if I did?" he replied with a hint of his smugness. Before Sonny could register his words, Chad's mouth was over hers, and all sanity fled from her. She vaguely noticed her cast mates walking past them. It wasn't until three minutes later that Sonny's rationality returned, and by then, Chad's back was disappearing around the hallway corner.

***

_**A/N: Like I said, I'm busy this week, so updates will be slower than before, but it's still not too slow, right? Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you leave your opinion :D**_

_**--SherriLee**_


	7. It Could All Just Be An Act

_**A/N: Yeah… I'm not sure how long it's been, but here's another chapter :D Hope you like it, it's a little sloppy. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

***

In the end, Sonny was late for rehearsal by two minutes. She'd spent those two minutes slumped on the hallway ground, trying to justify what she'd just done, trying to remember what Chad had said…

He'd told her that yes, he did have something to do with the video leak that was, by now, spread all over the world. _Well, it's not exactly a bad thing, _Sonny thought after getting up and remembering she had a place to go. _Grady is right, the world will get over it. It's no big news. Not to everybody else, anyways._ She'd walked into rehearsal looking no less upset than she had before Chad had interfered.

_But why would Chad do this to me?_ Sonny thought during rehearsal. There was no way her mind could focus on reality in her state of mind._ He knew perfectly well that I didn't want to be so public -I told him so. _

By the time lunch break rolled around, Sonny had come up with two answers: One, Chad was just a jerk, like everybody kept telling her, and was just trying to annoy her; or two, he was so self-centered as to use her to boost his own fame and popularity. The second option, the one Sonny shied from thinking about, made more sense. After all, everyone knew that _MacKenzie Falls _and _So Random!_, although produced by the same company, competed against each other for popularity. Now that she'd thought of it, Chad could be using her against her own show.

She wondered what she'd do if that was the case…

_You are so naïve, _Tawni's voice echoed in her head. Maybe she was -maybe Chad didn't feel any love towards her, and was only using her to get to _So Random!_.

Sonny say down in her usual spot, feeling incredibly depressed. Her castmates had already arrived and were eating lunch. She looked at her tray of…what? _Bad idea, looking at my food, now I'm even more depressed._

At least now they were ignoring her, and for today, that was perfectly fine with her. Sonny's doubts circled dizzyingly around in her head.

Chad chatted smoothly with his own cast members, but looked her way as Sonny watched him. He looked into her eyes as he talked to his neighbor, winking at her sweetly. Before her heart could react, Sonny ducked her head and hurriedly began eating. Peaking through her curtain of dark brown hair, she saw that Chad was trying to hide a confused -and hurt- expression. But maybe she was just imagining that.

***

During the rest of the afternoon, Sonny seemed to be in a zombie-like state. Marshall dismissed them all at 4pm, an hour and a half earlier than usual. Sonny's attitude had not made the rehearsal in any way productive. Somewhere in her crammed head, she felt a twinge of guilt for ruining the afternoon. After all, she was usually the most enthusiastic one.

Sonny felt like cursing Chad for bringing the mental crash down on her as she walked through the hallways back to the dressing room. No point in visiting the props room; nobody wanted her there anyways.

Sonny rounded the last corner to her room, and there was the person in question, leaning against the dressing room door. Her heart caught in her throat as she thought about how beautiful his face was. Sonny continued walking, looking down as she approached her door.

Sonny ignored his presence completely as she unlocked the door, but as she began to open It, Chad place a strong hand over hers on the doorknob, trapping it there. Finally, she looked up into his eyes. They were troubled, she observed, with no hint of the smirk that always seemed to be hiding in Chad's featured when Sonny was around. She remained silent, waiting for Chad to loosen his grip.

Using his free hand, Chad tilted Sonny's chin up to look at her. She spoke before he did.

"What do you want with me, Chad?" she asked in a sullen voice. Sonny watched as Chad's eyes saddened further. _It could all just be an act_, she reminded herself.

"I want _you_," Chad replied in an earnest whisper, bending his head down closer to hers, "I want _you _and _me_… to be happy together."

Sonny almost jerked back in surprise. Chad Dylan Cooper would never say those words to her, not unless they were in a script. She had no outside reaction though, and staying completely still, she allowed Chad to kiss her gently.

Snaking his hand on hers up her arm, he brought it around the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. Sonny kept her eyes wide open, trying desperately not to react in any way, though her heart was pounding deafeningly in her chest, ready to explode. She was hyperaware of his body only millimeters away from hers. She could just reach out with her hands and hold him closer…

Sonny was able to keep frozen for another minute before she shoved hard against that perfect chest. At first, Chad refused to budge, but after Sonny began exerting all of her strength, he pulled away, the hurt evident in his sparkly eyes.

Sonny looked into those beautiful, confused eyes and her own began to brim with tears. With apologies and regret in her eyes, Sonny yanked open the door, threw herself inside, and looked it behind her. With all of her energy used up, her tears overflowed as she slumped to the floor in exhaustion.

***

_**A/N: I know it's sad, but don't worry, okay? There will be a happy ending! It's also a bit short, but whatever :D**_

_**--SherriLee**_


	8. I'm Not Begging

_**A/N: So this chapter gets slightly brighter, and I've already got half the next chapter written :D Hope u all like!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

***

Sonny got to her apartment that night around 8pm. She'd skipped dinner entirely since she'd been in the Condor Studios since 7:45pm.

Chad had begged her to let him in, had said so, so many sweet and loving things to her as he stood outside the door, mere inches away from her. He hadn't left until Tawni had come in at around 5 o'clock.

"What are you doing here?" Tawni had asked, sounding shocked. "Oh, so now the greatest Condor Studios star has been reduced to begging outside a So Random dressing room?" Tawni laughed humorlessly.

"I'm not begging," Chad denied in a gruff voice.

"Really? You've been here since four, haven't you?" Tawni asked, snide satisfaction evident in her voice.

"Just…" Chad's voice lightened. He began again in a whisper I barely caught, "Tell her I'm sorry for whatever I did, it must have been the video leak… but just tell her I'm sorry, and that I love her," He pleaded, pride forgotten. It had been silent for half a minute as she assumed Tawni, like herself, had been taking in what he'd just told _Tawni_ of all people.

"Um," Tawni began, dumbfounded, "Maybe. Now go away."

"Nobody tells _Chad Dylan Cooper_ to git," Chad told her with an authoritative tone.

"Okay," Tawni said brightly, and opened the door, shoving Sonny to the side. "Oh," she said, sounding not the least bit surprised. "Well I guess you heard all that," she said, gesturing at the now closed door.

Scrambling up onto her feet Sonny said, "I did," and hastily exited after grabbing her purse and jacket. She ran past Chad, who stood frozen at the door, looking after her. Sonny had then sunk in her misery for nearly three hours in a restroom near a building exit. Sonny had only left after receiving a phone call from her mother.

***

"Sonny, why are you so late today? Is everything alright?" Connie asked her, worry and suspicion in her voice and look. They had both carefully avoided talking about Chad all day.

"Everything's fine," Sonny replied dully, trying not to sound like she'd been crying for four straight hours. "I was held up by work," she lied. Her mother didn't buy it.

"Did Chad break up with you?" she asked after looking more closely at Sonny's tear-streaked face. She sounded horrified at the idea.

"Well, no," Sonny answered slowly, "But..." she trailed off, unwilling to explain herself to anyone.

Connie gasped, "He didn't do anything to you, did he? Tell me you two didn't do anything irresponsible. You've only been dating for how long, Sonny? How long? Barely three days-"

"Ugh, Mom, no! It's not like that. We didn't do anything_. I _broke up with _him_." Sonny replied hastily, retreating towards her bedroom. Her tears were welling up again after talking about Chad.

"I do hope you're telling the truth," Connie said in a calmer demeanor, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly from behind her.

"No Mom," Sonny replied, sounding choked as her tears came rushing forth again.

***

The next day, Sonny really was late for work.

***

Three days later on Thursday, the _So Random!_ Cast, excluding Sonny, had a group meeting during lunch. Sonny, like expected, had not shown up for lunch. She'd locked herself in the dressing room, hiding in some corner.

Zora pounded her gavel hard on the table, standing up. Everyone jumped.

"Where did you get _that_?" Grady asked in exasperation. No one was in a good mood. Tomorrow they were scheduled to shoot Sonny's sketch live, and Sonny was in no shape to act live. And Marshall was very aware of that fact.

"The props room," Zora answered brightly, "It was part of the Kid Lawyer sketch," she explained. Zora chuckled, but then her face turned abruptly serious.

"We shoot tomorrow at 7pm," Zora began, "And Allison Munroe doesn't have even half her act together! What are we gonna do; what are we gonna do?!?" she wailed at the end; calm demeanor forgotten.

"Hey, calm down Zora," Nico said, "Maybe we can do the sketch without her," he suggested. Three pairs of incredulous eyes stared him down."Okay, okay that's not going to work; she's a main character."

"We'll have Marshall talk to her, tell her to get her act together or kick her off the squad!" Tawni piped up enthusiastically.

"And I thought you were starting to like her," Grady grumbled.

"Well, we probably should get Marshall to talk to her. Maybe she'll snap out of it," Nico agreed reluctantly.

"You people just don't get it, do you?" Zora asked in frustration.

"And you do?" Tawni challenged.

"Indeed," Zora began, "Much as it pains me to say, breaking up Sonny and Chad was a _stupid _idea," All three of her cast mates now gaped at her.

"I was his own fault he decided to be a jerk- like always- and set up the video leak," Grady objected, recovering first from the surprise.

"Yeah, and Chad's really _suffering _for it!" Tawni added with glee, seeming happier than when she mentioned kicking Sonny out. "He's been avoiding the press so they won't ask questions and find out about their sudden break up! Speculation about what's up with Sonny's and Chad's lives right now is high! I can't wait until the world starts crashing down on him. He'll probably just say that _he_ dumped _her_, though…"

"Yes, yes it was his fault; but we milked it, wanted it, and tried to shake him off her. We told her, after she broke up with him, that it was the right thing to do! That she shouldn't talk to him anymore, that he was a jerk and would only get hurt more," Zora replied to Grady as if she hadn't heard Tawni speak, "He still _is _a jerk…" Zora added as an afterthought, "It doesn't matter though. We need to get them back together." Tawni pouted.

"But then I don't get to see Chad Dylan Cooper drown in shame!" she whined. "_You_ both want that, don't you?" Tawni asked Nico and Grady for back up.

"Um, last time we didn't listen to Zora, we both ended up with orange hair," Nico answered apologetically. Grady shuddered at the memory.

"Okay,, fine then," Tawni said with a huff, crossing her arms. "But just how do you plan to do it? _And_ have Sonny ready for tomorrow's show?"

"Oh don't worry," Zora rubbed her hands together, eyes twinkling. "We'll find a way."

***

_**A/N: So, next chapter coming up soon I hope, please leave ur questions/comments/complaints. Thanks :D**_

_**PS. If u think it's sloppier writing, can u please tell me? **_

_**--SherriLee**_


	9. Get A Mike And Sing A Love Song?

_**A/N: Hey'all, I've been very busy; sorry for the wait! And if you actually suffered because of that, well, I'm flattered. It means you actually care ;)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

***

"We need to see Chad," Zora demanded of the burly security guard, who pointedly glanced at the _Banned _wall, and then back at her.

"CHAD!" Zora screeched towards the entrance of _MacKenzie Falls_' large lounge. "Get your butt over here!"

"Like he'll actually heed orders from a _So Random!_ eleven year old," Tawni muttered, rolling her eyes. A little speaker mounted on the wall near the security counter buzzed to life.

Chad's cool, emotionless voice spoke through the intercom, "Let them in," he ordered. The security guard began to object.

"Mr. Cooper," all four are on the-"

"I said let them in," Chad interrupted, a hint of annoyance in his voice now. The buzzing ceased as Chad' cut off the connection. Nico and Grady turned to look triumphantly at the guard with identical Chad-worthy smirks on their faces. The guard mumbled unintelligently as he allowed them to pass.

Chad was reclining on a leather sofa, waiting for them. When his icy blue eyes spotted them, he smoothly snapped up the footrest, kicking his feet up and crossing his arms behind his head, the perfect image of spoiled and rich. Nico had a sudden urge to punch Chad's perfect face, like he often did when Chad acted obnoxiously.

Chad tapped his sunglasses with an index finger, lowering them down to hide his eyes. "Why are you here?" he asked coldly.

"Intentional or not, Sonny's break up with you is hurting _So Random! _almost as much as its hurting her," Tawni snapped at him accusingly.

Chad's sunglasses could not hide his involuntary wince.

"Good," he replied, trying to hide his pain, "Go on," he added, voice dripping boredom.

Zora knew better, though. "You need to make up with her," she told him in a no-nonsense tone.

Chad sat up slowly, clasping his hands in front of him. He looked at the crew, eyes revealed over his sunglasses as he leaned over.

"Look, you got what you wanted. You planted the seed of doubt in Sonny's mind; she decided I wasn't good enough for her," he said quickly, trying to maintain his calm. The rest of the _MacKenzie Falls_ cast had wisely quietly left. "Maybe she's right. Either way, I've been trying to for two days to apologize to her, but due to _interference_," he emphasized, "I wasn't able to speak a word to her in private, even though we work less than half a mile away from each other the entire day. What do you want me to do? You guys just going to step down and watch her reject me? A lot of good that will do."

Tawni felt like answering yes, but Zora shot her a warning glare.

"Look, Chad, we all are really sorry for ruining you and Sonny," Zora told him earnestly, "We thought that you two being together would only produce negativity for _So Random!_ and that you would use her or eventually hurt her.

"But it doesn't seem that way anymore," Zora continued, "When she left you, you came back to her, trying to make amends, but we blocked you. And now it probably _is_ too late for Sonny to just forgive you." Chad listened, trying not to drop his jaw open in surprise at her words.

"The key is to do something so drastic that Sonny will have to believe your love is genuine," Zora said.

"And what's that? You've obviously thought hard about this," Chad replied skeptically.

It's Portlyn's birthday party tonight, right?" Tawni answered before Zora could, "Make a big show of apologizing to her in front of all the guests and press. Arrange for some paparrazi to be allowed in too." Now Chad really did gape.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? Get a mike and sing a love song?" he asked sarcastically.

"What; do you need a _script_?" Grady jabbed. "'Cuz apparently you can only get things done by acting."

Chad glanced dully at Grady, then dismissed him as if he was a passing fly. "You don't really expect me to-"

"Do you ever want Sonny back or not?" Zora interrupted, her voice intense.

Chad shut his mouth, staring back into Zora's eyes with the same intensity, "I do," he whispered.

"Well then," Zora said, leaning back on her heels, "Let's show the whole world what a great boyfriend Chad can be."

***

"Oh So-nny!" Tawni called in a sing-song voice, prancing into their dressing room. Marhsall had excused them all from rehearsals that afternoon and delayed their sketch till Friday to…. _accommodate_ their new plan. Tawni spotted Sonny stretched out on her bean bag, eyes closed as if asleep. She made no move to acknowledge Tawni's greeting. Tawni marched straight to her, bent down, to Sonny's ear, and said loudly, "Good news, friend! We've been invited to Portlyn's birthday party tonight!

Again, Sonny made no move other than opening her eyes to look at Tawni. "Who's Portlyn?" she asked sullenly, closing her eyes hen Tawni's look turned surprised.

"She's Penelope in _MacKenzie Falls_," Tawni answered patiently.

"Right," Sonny agreed with no hint of recognition. "Why would she invite me, or you?"

"Because I'm pretty," Tawni answered immediately, then thought about the other part of Sonny's question, "Well, because… um, you're -wait-" Tawni tried to think of why Portlyn would possibly give Sonny an invite. "Oh it doesn't matter. You're invited, and so am I, and we are going to the party together." Tawni finished firmly.

"It's a really late invite," Sonny muttered, eyes open again. "What is it, 2pm already?" Her eyes widened with panic at a new thought. "Is, will -Chad- be there?"

"I don't know," Tawni replied dismissively, "But you have to go with me," Tawni headed pointedly towards Sonny's closet. "Is most of your good stuff in here or at your apartment?" Sonny didn't answer. "Well, I guess you usually go from here to parties, so they should be here…" Tawni held up multiple dresseds to inspect them.

"Sonny moved from he bean bag to Tawni's pink sofa chair ottoman. She observed in silence as Tawni inspected her party dresses.

"How's this one?" Tawni admired a strapless, glittery baby blue dress that she'd held up. Sonny'd never worn it before; she thought it was too fancy. In fact, the only reason she'd bought the expensive thing was-

"No way," Sonny answered immediately. Tawni looked at her with suspicion.

"Why not?" she demanded, looking from the dress to Sonny and back. "I have a pair of wedge sandals I could lend you with the straps the exact same color."When the resolve in Sonny's eyes didn't waiver, Tawni added, "_You_ bought it. What's the matter with you?"

"I bought it because it's the exact same color of _his_ eyes, ok?" Sonny blurted out. Immediately after she blushed and wished she could pull her words out of the air and back into her mouth. Tawni hid a smile. It was why _she'd_ chosen the dress too.

"Either wear the dress now, or wear the dress _after_ I pout and whine and make you absolutely miserable." Tawni told her brightly.

"How is the second alternative different from right now?" Sonny asked her.

That made Tawni pause for a minute. "I'm not sure… but I don't really care." Tawni answered, "As long as I'm _pretty_, it's okay."

Sonny sighed at that. "Fine, Tawni, I will wear the stupid dress _to _the stupid party."

***

_**A/N: If any of you have a lot of time on your hands, or if you noticed, if I spelt "Portlyn" as "Portland" by accident, could you report it? I'd like to make sure they're all "Portlyn". Thanks, and thanks for reading!**_

_**--SherriLee**_


	10. That's Just Me

_**A/N: Okay, last chapter! I was thinking of adding another one, but this ends it nicely. It's not something that could happen in reality, but this is a TV show right? Okay thanks for reading :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

***

A half hour before Portlyn's party was to begin, Chad stood outside the highly secure entrance. Portlyn was conveniently in her dressing room, enjoying herself as attendants fussed over her.

"Thank you, thank you, no, not you…" Chad collected cash as he let the majority of the paparazzi into Portlyn's party room. _She won't mind anyways_, he thought with a mental smirk. _The girl breathes attention like as if it's oxygen_. He walked calmly through the entrance himself, looking back with a cruel grin at the ones he'd left outside. Power was wonderful.

***

Chad mingled with his cast and Portlyn, of course, though he mostly just observed in disgust as the rest of the cast fawned over her. Smart enough to know he didn't have feelings for her, and also to know that he'd gotten her some expensive gift, Portlyn didn't pout over Chad's lack of enthusiasm. She could always milk adoration from the other male partiers anyways…

Chad watched Sonny intently as she forced smiles and was dragged along by Tawni to socialize. He had difficulty keeping his own spirits high, but always lifted them with the thought of confronting Sonny in just a few moments.

***

"Sonny, stay here, won't you?" Tawni asked chirpily, "Okay, good." She replied before Sonny could open her mouth to answer. Sonny sighed instead, and stayed by the colossal water fountain, watching as the water color changed with the lights embedded beneath the water's surface beneath each pool.

As the light turned the water pink, Sonny sat down on a marble ledge and touched a finger to the cool water of a pool on the outer edge, without any water flow. It was completely still, but for one reason or another, she wanted to change that.

As the party was coming to a gradual end the music slowed too. The soft dance music suited Sonny's mood _almost _completely. It was serene, slow, and almost mind numbing. It no longer bothered her like the upbeat music of an hour ago. She watched the water serenely after she'd lifter her finger away, seeing her reflection distort into millions of small ripples, silent but so, so destructive. It was how she felt inside. Such a small thing she'd chosen to do, and now her heart was distorted, changed in a way that she didn't believe would ever heal.

_But no_, Sonny thought with irritation, watching as the as the water ever so slowly began to still, her reflection with it. _That's not the right comparison at all. Rippling water, when given a chance to still, will return to normal. _Perhaps she was more comparable to the shattering of a solid stone, then trying to fit the pieces back together exactly; an almost impossible feat.

As the water finally stilled, she anticipated seeing her perfect reflection once more. But she could no longer focus on her own face, as Chad Dylan Cooper's stunning one came into view just behind and above hers.

***

"Keep your cameras trained over _there_," Tawni instructed a group of the press, eager to catch some juicy news. The party was dying down, and most were considering leaving. All of the guests were still there, thought, and that made them hopeful. "I promise there will be lots of drama," she assured them, walking away before anyone other than the media noticed her there. "Yes, by the fountains; Sonny, and Chad," she told another eager man impatiently. After all, she _was_ Tawni Hartt. It hurt her deeply to direct the cameras away from her own self. What a betrayal! She had a little better song than _I'm a Little Teapot _in mind this time. She stomped away to watch Chad's upcoming apology. At least watching him beg would boost her ego. It was the only reason she could standing doing all of this (and the fact that if she didn't, Zora would kill her).

***

Chad gazed at Sonny's eyes in her reflection his own eyes solemn, earnest, and full of apologies. Sonny looked away from the water, trying not to fall for his act. But she could feel his strong, looming presence just inches behind her.

"Looks like somebody's got something to say," Portlyn giggled into the microphone (Tawni had suggested Portlyn play a positive part for Chad; it would only make her seem like a better person). This gained Chad and Sonny all of the guests' attention. They all followed Portlyn's gaze to Chad hovering over Sonny's sad form. He sighed, nearly expecting a spotlight to be trained on them. The paparazzi surely were, if anything. _For Sonny_, Chad reminded himself, banishing all thought of his pride and reputation. His pride and reputation would mean absolutely nothing without _her_.

Startled at all of the attention, Sonny turned around with surprise to look at their audience. First, she gaped at Portlyn, who was looking expectantly down at them from the little stage, then at Tawni, who was also watching her intently as if she was watching a good TV show. Sonny didn't understand any of it, and didn't have any time to think.

"Sonny," Chad addressed her, loud and clear. His voice dripped sweetness and honesty. Just hearing her name spoken by Chad like that began assembling the scattered fragments of her heart. He took one of her hands in both of his and dropped to one knee. Now she was nervous.

"What…are you doing?" she asked shakily, disappointed at how weak she sounded. She imagined standing would have been difficult, and was glad to be started out sitting. Sonny glanced in a panic behind Chad, at all the spectators, and cameras flashing. She swallowed convulsively.

"Sonny, I am truly sorry for leaking the security video of us," Chad began audibly, looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes with her earnest sky blue ones. They were wide, innocent, and beseeching as Chad looked intently at Sonny, ignoring the gasps behind him. He belatedly realized no one had known of his treachery. Sonny stared back at him, like a mouse caught in the eyes of a snake -she couldn't move a muscle.

"I know it was natural for you to assume that I was only dating you for selfish reasons. I was being a jerk, Sonny, but you know that's just me, who you love. And the only selfish reason I have for dating you is… because I love you." he finished simply but confidently. He would not show any doubt, and hint of regret when speaking his words. _That_, Chad thought, _had actually been easy, because they were true. _Apologizing felt like taking a weight off of his shoulders.

Chad saw the light begin to grow in Sonny's eyes and burst into a fire of life as he spoke the last words, knowing, like he did, that they were all _true_.

"Forgive ne, please?" Chad whispered, already knowing her answer.

"Yes," Sonny whispered back, smiling hugely like she hadn't in days. _She has the most beautiful, bright smile in the entire universe_, thought Chad, but he didn't spend too much time admiring it. And he couldn't stand _not_ holding her for any longer, audience or no. He gathered her up in his arms, and kissed her passionately, not hearing the clapping and cheering behind him.

***

THE END.

***

_**A/N: So. Is this a good ending? I hope so!!! I'm proud of finishing a whole story. I was so ashamed of myself for not concluding my Max Ride stories that I deleted them from my account! Again, I hope everyone enjoyed reading, and thanks for all that supported me by reviewing! If you would like me to start another SWAC story, please review! It would encourage me greatly :D**_

_**--SherriLee**_


End file.
